walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tezozomoc (RP Chat Mk. 2)
This feathered serpent has spent a great many years in the service of dark powers, though he posesses no such powers of his own - instead, his species' natural attunement to the wind has kept him aloft all this time. His roots lie with the peoples that lived around him - Tepanecs, Zapotecs, Maya and Mexica, Toltecs and Tarascans and Tlaxcalans. Little did he ever suspect he'd find himself where he is now... Stat Card Name: Tezozomoc Titles: Feathered Serpent, Servant of the Old Gods Age: 2,064 years Height: 5'7" (humanoid form), 30' or so (true form) Weight: 162 lbs in humanoid form, 3,125 lbs in true form DoB: June 8, 50 B.C.E. Species: 'Amphithere (''Draco americanus mex) '''Abilities: Wind magic, Flight, enhanced strength, shapeshifting, Current Residence: N/A Birthplace:' '''Jungle near what is now Oaxaca, Mexico '''Approximate Power Level: '''Stage 3 (possibly Stage 4 if sufficiently angered? Has a number of potential power applications it would be ill-advised for him to use in most situations) Flavor Text Continued '''Bio' It all began sometime during the heyday of the Mayans - an amphithere hatched in the nearby jungles. Some time passed, and he grew old enough to walk among the people in the cities. In those days, he met many people and peoples, and not one of them suspected that he might be one of the very creatures descended from Kukulkan, Gucumatz, and Quetzalcoatl. It was among the Tepanecs, in fact, that he recieved his name - a young Tepanec man, finding it odd that a fellow traveller had no name to speak of, named him for the ruler of that people. However, as a new tribe arrived from the north, poised to conquer the entirety of the valley, Tezozomoc found himself caught up in the ambitions of a monstrous creature that undertook a blood ritual to ascend to a sort of stolen godhood.Through the use of his own blood in the ritual, the amphithere became privy to it, and swore himself to the service of this being that had so thoroughly overpowered him. This new "god," however, needed someone to watch over it after its battles with other local deities - after all, with few to no actual worshippers to speak of, its wounds took even longer to heal than a mortal's. Time passed well for this arrangement, until one day, great ships bearing metal men arrived from the east. By the time these conquerors and explorers had taken the whole of what is now Mexico for themselves, Tezozomoc and his master had fled west in pursuit of a rival that had utterly defeated the more powerful of the two. A storm managed to separate them, and for some time, Tezozomoc found himself lost in the Pacific, his liege missing and his homeland nowhere in sight. Eventually, he came to rest in what would become Gensokyo, keeping to the secluded spot where he had found his missing lord, weakened and wounded. Little did either of them know that these wounds would never heal. Eventually, an unknown assailant slew the liege while Tezozomoc slept, the latter having spent a month without a moment's rest beforehand. Now, he keeps to himself, purposeless... or perhaps not. Relations Fan Characters Canon Touhou Characters Canon Characters from Other Works Trivia *Tezozomoc, like all of his kind, is fond of magic mirrors. Those who study dragons still do not know why. *It is not known whether his going without sleep for days at a time is some power of his or merely something he puts himself through out of force of habit. *What remain of the amphitheres have taken to hiding in the ruins of old temples and cities, including Teotihuacan. While this may indicate a fear that the "metal men" are still out there hunting them, it is also likely that they have re-assessed the risk of their disguises being found out, and the consequences they might face afterwards. *Sometimes, Tezozomoc will refer to someone as "He/She-Who-Calls-Himself/Herself-X," where X is the name of someone he has met. This is likely just a verbal tic, though it could indicate that he suspects others of hiding their true names.